Survivor Palau
Survivor Palau is the third season of Drago's Survivor Series. ''It began on February 22nd, 2014, and end on March 11th, 2014. It ended with Wokko W. defeating Nathan "Fowler" F. and Connor "CJ" J. at the Final Tribal Council in a 4-3-2 Jury vote. Wokko won because despite riding Clair's coattails throughout the game, he had allies that were bitter towards Fowler and CJ. Fowler lost because he lacked a good social game, depending on strategy and cutthroat backstabbing to get to the end. CJ lost because he was seen as a flipper, when he was never with that alliance. Wokko and Clair won Hero of the Season, Fowler won Villain of the Season, and Wangy won Player of the Season. Production This season featured 18 brand new castaways, and 2 returnees. The returnees were brought back for a Second Chance to play the game. Each returnee had a schoolyard pick to determine the tribes. Koror, wearing brown, and Ulong, wearing blue. On Day 11, the two tribes merged into Tang Euang, wearing green. 23 people applied, and 5 were cut from casting. The cast and tribe assignments were revealed 2 days prior to the season starting. Will T., Mickle P., Patrick S., Robin H., and Rhys R. returned for ''Survivor Greece - Second Chances and placed 14th, 13th, 11th, 3rd, and 1st, respectively. Rhys R., Wangy W., and Fowler F. returned for Survivor All Stars, placing 5th, 19th, and 10th, respectively. Twists Returning Players: Two players who failed in past seasons came back to get their vengeance. These two players were Jette T. from Survivor Tocantins, ''and Sage R. from ''Survivor Panama. Tribe Captains/Schoolyard Pick: As returning players, Jette and Sage got to pick their tribes from the pool of players schoolyard style. First Impressions: Each tribe had to eliminate someone from their tribe simply based off of First Impressions. Koror voted off Will T., and Ulong voted off Robin H. Hidden Immunity Idols: Two idols were hidden for each tribe. Each answer was a CBS Survivor castaway. Idols could be played up to the Final 5. Transfer Idol: Each castaway had to choose to either guess for the regular Hidden Immunity Idol, or guess for the Transfer Idol. This idol transferred any votes cast against you onto the person you voted for at that Tribal Council. Redemption Island: Voted out players would go to a separate group and compete in duels to return to the game. This twist only lasted through the pre-merge portion of the game. Ghost Idols: Each voted out player could give a Hidden Immunity Idol to anyone left in the game at the merge. This twist ended at Final 8. Double Tribal Council: On Days 6, 10 and 14, two people were voted out at Tribal Council. On Days 6 and 10, both tribes went to Tribal Council. On Day 14, the two people with the most votes would be sent home. Season Summary 18 days ago, 18 survivors set out on the most intense season of Drago’s Survivor yet. Aided by 2 returnees, the game began before they even got to the island. The returnees, Sage and Jette got to choose their own tribes. Many twists made an impact on the game this season such as Hidden Immunity Idols, the Transfer Idol, and Redemption Island. The game began with each tribe making a first impression vote to vote off one of their tribe members and send them out to Redemption Island. An alliance dubbed the Lion’s Pack on Ulong formed with Fowler, Sage, and CJ, and brought in Zach and Wangy for a majority. Even though, CJ accidently included Zach in the alliance. Over on Koror, an alliance between Jette, Rumtin, Dylan and Rhys formed. After the first impressions were revealed, Robin from Ulong, and Will from Koror were voted out and sent to Redemption Island. At the first challenge, Wangy got very vocal at Clair and Zach, alienating them from their tribe. However, no disagreements seemed to be on the horizon for the Koror tribe. In the end, a divided Ulong beat Koror and won immunity, sending Koror to tribal council. At Koror, an alliance of 4 seemed to take control of the lack of unity in their tribe and controlled the first vote which sent Connor to Redemption Island against Will and Robin. At the first duel, Robin triumphed over Connor and Will and stayed alive in the game. Ulong won their second consecutive immunity challenge and lead by Rhys, Michael was voted out and sent to Redemption Island. Then a tribe swap and a double tribal council threw everyone into a tizzy. Rivalries like Wangy vs Rhys took place at the new Koror. When Wangy won immunity, Rhys gathered up the tribe and got the numbers to take out Patrick, while Fowler and Wangy wanted Jette to be voted out. In the end, Patrick was voted out, and Dylan was blindsided at Ulong’s tribal council, with the former Ulong’s conspiring against the former Koror’s. At the next challenge, Ulong lost against Koror. Eddy was Ulong’s target as the former Koror’s were going one by one. Eddy was subsequently voted out in a unanimous vote. Robin continued his streak as he beat Eddy at Redemption Island. Wangy found the Transfer Idol, and the next day, he found Koror’s Hidden Immunity Idol. At a second double tribal council, Wangy and Clair both secured their place in the game by winning Individual Immunity. At Ulong, tensions were high as JJ, the remaining original Koror member of the tribe, was slated to go home. But the tides changed as Clair took control over the Ulong tribe. A very clear division was made as CJ and Sage broke off and tried to vote out JJ, and tried to convince a very inactive Zach to vote off JJ, but he voted for Sage. While Clair gathered Wokko and JJ and voted out Zach, an original Ulong. Marking the first time in the game that post-swap Ulong voted out an original Ulong instead of an original Koror. Over at Koror, Wangy and Fowler were at the bottom of an alliance formed by Rhys a few tribals back. Wangy knew he had to do something, so he considered playing one of his 2 idols on Fowler, in hopes to blindside AFD, who wasn’t as tight with Rhys. Ireks flipped over to Fowler and Wangy giving AFD 3 votes, but an uncertain outcome was still left. A re-vote ensued and sent Fowler, Wangy’s closest ally to Redemption Island. With an overwhelming victory, Fowler took down the season’s strongest competitor, Robin, at Redemption Island, and returned to the game. Now with 12 people and a new game, the merge happened. Alliances took to formation when Clair and Rhys joined forces against Wangy, who they thought to have been playing both sides. An alliance was made with Clair, Sage, Wokko, and CJ. And they planned to get whoever returned from Redemption Island. And a seeming power duo sprouted between Rhys and Clair. Wangy was Target #1. He knew what no one else knew, that he had TWO Idols. Koror’s Hidden Immunity Idol and the Transfer Idol. Fowler was given a Hidden Immunity Idol from Wangy in order to protect him. No one else knew about the Idol. Wangy devised a plan to give a fake idol to Rumtin, his target for that Tribal Council. When Wangy won immunity, all plans shifted onto Fowler, his closest ally. But in the end. Wangy got what he wanted when Clair decided to vote off Rumtin and got the numbers to do it, not realizing Wangy and Fowler were also doing so. At Tribal Council, Fowler and Rumtin both played idols on themselves. Fowler’s Idol was real, and he voided 5 votes against him, while Rumtin’s Fake Idol proved worthless, and with 6 votes against him was blindsided and sent to be the First Member Of The Jury. A Double Tribal Council rocked the game, and Jette received an idol from Rumtin. Wokko was given a Fake Idol from Wangy, and Fowler won immunity. At one of the craziest tribal councils in the history of Drago’s Survivor, Wangy played the Transfer Idol and transferred 2 votes onto Clair, who also played a Hidden Immunity Idol, making Wangy’s Idol virtually worthless that tribal council, and Rhys was voted out and AFD was blindsided as part of Clair’s plan to vote out AFD and the other 3 people in her alliance were to vote Wangy, but one decided to vote out AFD with Clair, and that was the nail in AFD’s coffin. AFD gave an idol to Fowler, giving the Wangy-Fowler power duo, and the mastermind at last night’s tribal council, another Hidden Immunity Idol, while Rhys gave an idol to the season’s underdog so far, JJ. Fowler once again won immunity, and stakes were high as both sides agreed to vote out Ireks. But Jette had another idea. Using his idol on Ireks to attempt to blindside Wangy, but Fowler played his idol on Wangy. Making NO VOTES count. A re-vote ensued with Ireks, Wangy, and Fowler safe, but it was Jette who was blindsided after making one of the game’s biggest moves. At the next challenge, JJ won immunity, leaving Fowler and Wangy both vulnerable. But suspicious of Sage being with Wangy and Fowler, Clair was targeting her old alliance mate. At the next tribal, loyalties were truly shown as CJ and Sage voted with Wangy and Fowler to get rid of Ireks. And Clair, Wokko, JJ, and Ireks voting for Sage, leaving a 4-4 split vote. CJ made the Ciera move and was willing to go to rocks. And so was the rest of the tribe. With a deadlocked tie, tensions were high as everyone but JJ drew rocks. Sage drew the white rock, and was sent home. The next challenge was an Auction. Stakes were high as the new alliance of 3 of CJ, Wangy, and Fowler were at a numbers disadvantage, but got lucky with JJ heading to Exile Island leaving a 3-3 split. Clair had immunity, and CJ got to choose who’s vote he got to see. Fowler bought an idol but squandered it. Leaving another tie between Ireks and CJ. The tie was deadlocked and for the SECOND straight time, it went to rocks. Ireks drew the white rock and was out of the game. Leaving only 6 in the game. 3 on one side, 3 on the other. JJ had the last Hidden Immunity Idol in the game, and had all the power in determining the rest of the game. Clair was paranoid that the other alliance was voting her, but the other alliance voted JJ. Wangy convinced JJ to vote out Clair to avoid rocks, but instead, JJ was the one who got played as he was voted out in one of the biggest tribal councils of the game yet. Clair was voted out at the Finale. But then when Fowler won immunity, he made one of the biggest betrayals the game has ever seen. He blindsided Wangy right before the Final Tribal Council. But that wasn't enough, as the Jury voted Wokko to win in a 4-3-2 vote over Fowler and CJ. Castaways 1 - AFD received 1 re-vote. 2 - Jette received 4 re-votes. 3 - Sage received 5 re-votes. 4 - Ireks received 5 re-votes, and had 6 voided votes. 5 - Clair received 3 re-votes, and had 3 voided votes. 6 - Wangy had 3 voided votes, and transferred 2 votes onto Clair. 7 - CJ received 2 re-votes. 8 - Fowler received 4 re-votes, and had 5 voided votes 9 - Sage drew the White Rock, and was subsequently eliminated from the game. 10 - Ireks drew the White Rock, and was subsequently eliminated from the game. The Game